Modern Marco x Reader When you sleep
by peppyliz97
Summary: What Keeps Marco awake this very night?


**Let me tell you every thing that I never said before. Let me tell you all the things that have stayed in my soul.**

Marco didn't know what to do. You were asleep after hours of torture and sleeplessness. He wanted to tell you everything he thought, to tell you all what he was keeping inside, but seeing as you had just fallen asleep he didn't want to wake you.

 **All I ever wanted was my image in your mind. This love will never die, I just wanna make you mine.**

He knew he was yours, the ring on your left ring finger proved so. He was afraid you would be dreaming of another. You always said you loved him, but he was still afraid. What if you had gotten bored of him? would you call off the engagement? Where would you go? These questions made his brain jumbled and he just wanted them to go away.

 **I will remain every moment by your side. I'm here tonight. I am waiting, I will fight.**

He was always anxious, but tonight was the tip of the iceberg. He hadn't been able to find peace, unlike you. He waited for the recesses of his brain to come to terms with how exhausted he was, but it was all for naught because his stupid brain couldn't stop thinking those ridiculous thoughts.

 **Only when you sleep appears my corny part. I can see you smiling, looking at the stars. Only when you dream of a better life. You and me together in each others arms.**

As sleep evaded the young man a memory slipped it's way in.

*Flashback, Your pov*

It was the beginning of summer break and all of your friends had asked you to go camping. You wanted to say no but your brother, Eren, just had to pull a dick move. He threatened to tell everyone about your crush on Marco. The shy boy had been one of your best friends since you could remember and slowly but surly, like every other cliche love story/movie, you grew a crush on the boy. He was just so shy and cute. You couldn't resist. You wished you'd never told your brother of the crush you harbored. So in spite of the plans you had made, to spend the summer sleeping and on the computer, you went camping.

When you got to the campsite you were amazed. Apparently you needed to get out more because the campsite they chose was amazing. It looked out over the entire city. After taking in the scenery you started toward the tent Eren was trying to put up. He was failing bad. It seemed that the scouts your parents had forced him to join had failed to teach him the propper way to pitch a tent. Luckily when they forced Eren to join the scouts they had forced you to join a female troop. It seemed the useless skills wouldn't be so useless after all.

When you were done setting up the tents it was already dark out and apparently there was either a river or lake near by, because along with the fire Mikasa and Jean had taken forever to set up, were fishes. Armin was setting them on sticks he knew would keep them from getting dirk on them and trying to descale (is that the term? Hell if it isn't just go with it) them without making them fall off the stick. You asked him if he needed help and he said yes. As you sat down Armin handed you a knife, holding it carefully by the blade of course, and told you how to descale the fish. With that you two got to work.

Every now and then you would look up to see what was going on with the rest of the group, glancing at Marco more than everyone else. unfortunately descaling the fish took a lot longer than you thought because of haw many fish there were. Damn Sasha and her huge appetite. When the fish were done everyone got to cooking their fish and talked about their summer plans. You stayed away from the group not really wanting to talk.

As everyone finished their dinner they started talking about random stuff and eventually went to sleep. All but you, and an unbenounced Marco, had fallen asleep. Staring up at the stars you smiled and remembered the times you had camped out under the stars with your troop, looking for constellations. Marco was across from you looking at you curiously wondering what was going on in that head of yours. He decided to get up and ask.

Footsteps startled you out of your memories and you looked up to see Marco walking towards you. He asked if you could sit down and you nodded with a smile on your face. He asked what you were looking at and you pointed up. He looked where your finger was directed and smiled. It wasn't until now that he had realized the beauty of the night sky. After a few minutes of thinking and looking at the stars he cleared his throat. You looked at him curiously and he asked " Hey (y/n) I have been waiting for the right moment to ask this and it seems now is it. Would you be my girlfriend? I ca understand if you just want to stay friend i-" You kissed him, mostly to stop the rambling, but also to give him your answer. After a few seconds you pulled away and answered yes. He had the biggest grin on and hugged you. After that you laid down and pulled him with you. The both of you fell asleep peacefully after that.

*Back to present and Marco's pov*

 **Let me tell you everything that I never said before, let me tell you all the things that have stayed in my soul**

After the memory Marco looked at his left hand and smiled. The ring shining in the moonlight.

 **All I ever wanted was my image in your mind. This love will never die, I just wanna make you mine**

Even after the memory the thoughts still came back to haunt him, only they came back harder than before. What about the child you had together? Who would they stay with? Would you keep them or would he?

 **I will remain every moment by your side. I'm here tonight. I am waiting I will fight.** **Only when you sleep appears my corny part, I can see you smiling looking at the stars. Only when you dream of a better life. You and me together in each others arms (x2)**

Every time the thought of you leaving him crept into his mind he would always think of that moment with you and himlooking at the stars that fateful night. It kept his hopes alive.

 **Only when you sleep appears my corny part, I can see you smiling looking at the stars. Only when you dream of a better life. You and me together in each others arms.** **Let me tell you everything that I never said before. Let me tell you all the things that have stayed in my soul. All I ever wanted was my image in your mind . This love would never die, I just wanna make you mine.**

As the thought crept away and sleep came around Marco smiled. Not only because he could finally get some sleep, but also because he knew you would still love him the next morning and every day/night after that. He just knew it would be alright as long as he could just get through tonight.


End file.
